runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Surok Magis
, verschijnt het regelmatig in de portallen van de Chaos Tunnels en verdwijnt weer na enkele secondes. |race = Mens }} leftSurok Magis is de leider van de Dagon'hai. Hij probeert de macht te krijgen over de stad Varrock. In de Quest What Lies Below en in de Mini Quest Chaos Tunnels: The hunt for Surok, kom je erachter dat hij Varrock probeer te veroveren. Geschiedenis Surok Magis is de opvolger van zijn vader als de leider van de Dagon'hai, na de ontdekking van de Tunnel of Chaos. Hij werd verbannen uit Varrock. Naar een aantal jaar keert hij weer terug naar de Tunnel of Chaos, die gemaakt was om Zamorak te laten reïncarneren. In zijn tijd dat hij Varrock infiltreerde, bleef hij in de bibliotheek van het paleis van Varrock. Hij ontmoette daar Rat Burgiss, de leider van de geheime bewaking van Varrock. What Lies Below In de Quest What Lies Below zal hij jouw hulp nodig hebben om de iets op het Chaos Altaar te laten activeren. Als je later met Rat Burgiss praat, zal hij jouw vertellen dat hij probeert Varrock in zijn macht te krijgen. Doordat je contact hebt gelegd met het chaos altaar, weet hij de koning in zijn macht te krijgen. Hij beveelt de koning om je te vermoorden. Je zult hulp van Zaff krijgen om hem te stoppen. Hij geeft je een Beacon ring om Surok te stoppen. Als je de koning bijna vermoord hebt, zul je de ring activeren waardoor je Zaff de bibliotheek in laat teleporteren waardoor hij Surok's spreuk op de koning kan uitzetten. Zurok zal hierna ontsnappen. The hunt for Surok Na de Quest zul je Zurok volgen in de mini Quest: Chaos Tunnels: The hunt for Surok. Hij zal de Tunnel of Chaos ingaan en uiteindelijk via een portal de Chaos Tunnels ingaan. Als je hem volgt zal hij zijn krachten tonen en een Fire Giant verslaan door een 111 te slaan! Ook zal hij verschillende monsters oproepen en op je af sturen. Als je hem hebt gevolgd naar de laatste kamer, zal hij Bork op je afsturen. Ook zal hij zelf ook mee vechten. Gelukkig voor jouw zal hij geen 111 slaan maar rond de 20. Je zult Surok niet kunnen aanvallen. Als je Bork verslagen hebt, zal Zurok zich uit de grot weg teleporteren. De Dark Squill Misschien heb je hem wel eens gezien, de Dark Squill. Als je in de Chaos Tunnels rondt loopt, is er een grote kans dat er opeens een man uit de portal komt, even wat zegt en vervolgens weer weg teleporteerd. Dit is de Dark Squill. Je zult hem alleen tegen komen als je Bork hebt verslagen in de Chaos Tunnels: The hunt for Surok mini quest. thumb|Omsingeld door de Dark Squill|300px In de Quest, vinden de temple knights hem een groot gevaar en hebben een spion op hem af gestuurd. De spion, Silif, heeft hem gevolgd tot de Black Knights' Fortress Dungeon, en vervolgens niet meer terug gekomen. Ze willen dat jij hem gaat zoeken. Volgens de temple knihgts heeft een basis onder de Black Knights' Fortress. Als je zijn basis in gaat zul je een grot vol met black knights aantreffen. Aan het einde van de grot is één grote kamer. Dit is de kamer van Dark Squill. Je kunt hem alleen bespioneren. Je zult zien dat hij een donker masker draagt om zijn gezicht te bedekken. Afbeelding:WGS Dark Squill spioneren.PNG Later in de quest, zul je Silif bevrijden en hij wilt dat je een orb in de zak van de Dark Squill plaats, zodat ze hem in Falador in een cel kunnen teleporteren. Als je dat doet, zal hij je opmerken en je iets vragen. Opeens zal hij je ontdekken en zeggen dat hij je kent. Hij laat zijn ware identiteit als Zurok tonen. Hierna laat hij je omsingelen een aanvallen door zijn mannen. Afbeelding:WGS Dark Squill valt aan.PNG Later in de quest, nadat je met succes de orb in zijn zak hebt gestopt, zal je met wisselen van rol. Om in de basis van Lucien te komen, willen ze dat jij verkleed gaat als Zurok en hem vervangt. Doordat jij de orb in zijn zak hebt gestopt, kunnen ze hem in de cel laten teleporteren en jouw op de plek waar hij in zijn basis stond. Woorden die hij zegt in de Chaos Tunnels Als hij in de Chaos Tunnels verschijnt zal hij wat zeggen. * "Yes, that's right..." * "Infernal teleports!" * "Hmm..." * "Can't be." * "No, that's wrong..." * "Blasted things!" * "Another portal?" * "This one, I'm sure!" * "Here! No, wait..." * "At last!" * "I must be close..." * "Yes, that's right..." * "Infernal teleports!" * "Hmm..." * "Can't be." * "No, that's wrong..." * "Blasted things!" * "Another portal?" * "This one, I'm sure!" * "Here! No, wait..." * "At last!" * "I must be close..." Relatie met Lucien In de quest, zal het blijken dat hij samen werkt met Lucien. Hij heeft contact weten te maken met hem en heeft een manier gevonden om zichzelf in Lucien's camp te teleporteren. Het is onduidelijk wat zijn rol was in de zoektocht naar de Stone of Jas. In de cel In de Quest zul je hem in de cel in Falador Castle laten teleporteren. Na de quest, zal hij er nog steeds in zitten. Dit is waarschijnlijk voor toekomstige updates bedoeld. Categorie:While Guthix Sleeps Categorie:Zamorak Categorie:Non-player characters